Into Twilight
by Tomorrow'sRose
Summary: Rose-Maree gets SUCKED into twilight. Might have some pack romance but other then that this cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Stephenie Meyer? No. I OWN NOTHING.

I decided to jam myself into then world of twilight. fun. =D enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Hat? Check. Shoes? Check. Twilight books, all three? Check.

I shoved the books into my shoulder bag.

Good. I opened the door and left my house which was situated on the corner, I love my house. I started to cross the road when I heard sirens. Ambulance sirens? Police sirens? It was too late, I saw the speeding car come around the corner, I saw the fact that I was now on the middle of the road. So I did what any person would do, I screamed as load as I could till everything went black.

* * *

ONLY PROLOGUE

Rose


	2. Curiosity

Chapter 1

I was extremely dizzy when I woke up. Where was I? It smelt of a hospital. That must be where I am. I opened my eyes only to see a gorgeous blond man standing above me, his topaz eyes staring holes in my head. Who was this? He stood back slightly giving me room to sit up.

"Who are you?" I had to ask, I was freaked out. He reminded me of someone I knew, but where from I couldn't remember.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; care to share your name?" Carlisle asked me. As soon as he said Carlisle my mind started to reel. It was too much of a coincidence. I remembered now, I remembered walking out my house with my books; I was walking to the park to read, I love the sceneries, I also go there to write, when that maniac rammed me. I had 2 choices, my mind reasoned. 1 is to spill everything about what you know about the life of Twilight, 2 is to lie and pretend you know nothing. I went with option 2.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to pretend innocence, I knew very well where I was, Forks, Washington. How I got here? I had no clue.

"Forks, Washington, America. My family found you on the side of the road. You had a pretty bad head injury; you were asleep for 2 days." This information surprised me. 2 days I was out.

I had to ask the inevitable question which I knew. "Who am I?" I asked, playing dumb which wasn't that hard to do.

"You mean to say you have no recollection of who you are?" His voice came out a bit incredulous. I pretended to be deep in thought and look like a light bulb went off in my head.

"I remember a name; Rose-Maree I think" I said unsure, almost a question. I decided to give my actual name seeing as I wouldn't respond to anything else.

"Well Rose-Maree, we have been looking for your family but no one has yet to claim you and we are unsure as of what to do. Would you mind staying with my family until we find yours?" I was ecstatic. I would see for myself whether Edward was as hot as everyone has claimed. I tried to tone down the excitement, he was a mind reader! He would see right through my act. Damn. But oh well, I'll figure that out later, my mind was still dizzy.

"Sure, if that is ok with the rest of your family. Call me RM" I said knowing full well that Alice would be jumping for joy at the prospect of a new shopping partner

"That is already fine, some have actually been waiting for you to wake up" Alice. "And can't wait to see you" I nodded and jumped up, slightly dizzy but fine none the less. I wobbled a little which made Dr. Cullen hold out his hand to keep me balanced; his hand was as cold as the book said, which reminded me.

"Where is my bag? It had my jumper in it and some books" I asked. Carlisle pointed to a chair where my bag sat unceremoniously. I lunged for my bag holding it close. I couldn't afford anyone else seeing the books which would ruin everything! I wondered idly where the story was up too.

He came back 20 minutes later saying that it was fine for me to leave. We walked out of the room and into his Mercedes which, like everything else, look so much better in real life. We ended up sitting in silence, which was fine for me.

"I hope you don't mind but I think that my daughter has set up a room for you, thinking you will stay awhile, that is if we cannot find your family" he said, trying not to freak me out. Oh I had bet Alice had wanted to do more then just get a room for me. She was so easy to read, Alice, I bet that when she gets home she'll jump me. It look about midday, she might be at school.

"That's OK" I replied trying to keep my answers vague and hoped he thought it was because I was trying to remember stuff. We turned into an unseen driveway, which I had seen because I was looking for it just beyond the bend.

I must say, the house was amazing! Words could not describe how Esme had fixed it up. Plus it was huge! We stepped out of the car and walked to the door at a 'human' pace. Esme greeted us; she was beautiful and had this mother aura around her.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme. It's a pleasure to have you stay with us" she said obviously pleased with the fact that she could cook for someone I'm guessing.

"Rose-Maree but please call me RM. This house is amazing!" I said without lying, we walked into the Lounge room where I sat on a loveseat, smiling to myself.

"I have to get back to the hospital, will you be fine here with Esme until the kids come home?" I fought the urge to snort at the word 'kids'. I was curious as to what Esme did when the other vampires weren't home, and now was a perfect time to fix my curiosity.

"Sure!" I replied enthusiastically, I couldn't wait.


End file.
